marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivon (film)
Ivon is a 2012 film set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe during the events of The New York Attack. Directed by Christopher McQuarrie and Lena Waithe, it is the first film in the second phase of the cinematic universe. It is also the first iteration of the character and it's franchise based on it's modern time. It performed average in the box office grossing $811 Million Worldwide and ranking on a 76%. Production Thoughts of an Ivon movie wasn't a hard conversation. Nickelodeon had to be considered for the character's powers, but the company allowed Marvel to go along with the project if none of the nickelodeon characters were to be used. Almost all characters were within Marvel rights and other characters like Mirian Lang were brought from Lionsgate Studios. Jim Carrey and Charlize Theron were the first to be signed and later on the young actors Roshon Fegan and Pevita Pierce were to be the main characters. Mariah Hill was also casted to be a sort-of-mentor for the main characters. Filming began in Atlanta in November 2, 2011 then ending January the following year. Which resulted in months of extensive post-production work. Plot Summary Title Card: MARVEL STUDIOS ' *Barcelona by Nazareno Aversa opens the movie, with 1st Marvel Title card.* In Asgard, Ivon wakes up to a beautiful morning in 2011. His room is invaded by his mother, Thruddah who is dressed for war. She tells him that she will be leaving for a while but will come back. She embraces him, but knows he would always be looking out for himself. She then embraces Valgard her firstborn, but he is hesitant because he doesn't love her. Ivon's father Teson also a warrior leaves for duties outside in space. As his brother is in charge he secretly exiles his brother to Midgard. Title Card: '''IVON '(Barcelona finishes) ACT ONE It's Chicago April 2012, and Marvyn lives with his guardian Dunn. He goes to Young Magnet High attending with his best friends Mirian Lang, Abe Vassajo and Florence. There he discovers his bully Joaquin Eleanor who is a wrestler. As he tries to bully him, he discovers his strengths and pushes him away. They keep getting into trouble and meet the assistant principal. At this time he discovers his super strength, air powers and earth powers. Meanwhile his Abe's mentor James Knight is busy stealing dangerous alien tech from New York and build dangerous weapons, while also keeping his identity and his job safe, a politician of the city of Chicago. He keeps close with him his friends James Baylor and his girlfriend Cindy Lamb. While outside in an abandoned skate park, Ivon discovers his other powers and he practices using them accordingly. He now controls fire, water, air and rock/soil. He also gets a class in Tai-Chi to learn moves to interchange with the powers. One night as he is training he is interrupted by people running away from the lake. He goes to check it out and finds a huge wave of water gliding through the lake and people running. Without hesitation he flies there with his fire powers and one by one rescuing citizens. He then faces the huge wave and with his newly acquired fire powers...he shoots a big blast at it, holds it for long evaporating the water so it could not have such a big impact to the city. It calms and only crashes a few feet shore land. Everyone applauds him and after a few moments the paparazzi arrive and take shots of the moment. While back school, students flock him to ask how it felt. Then Mirian after knowing of this she tells him about her secret job as a lookout. She then introduces him to her base and then shows him around and who she's looking for. He kindly tells her he doesn't want a team. They try to find out what happened and Marvyn shows her the item he found...a gadget that electrocuted sparks. She ID's it and they track it's location. She also reminds him to look out for a gang of people called the Grovers. ACT TWO Meanwhile James Knight joins a mayoral debate, and his opponents claim that he is unsuitable for the job. He is furious and has them assassinated by his secret gang the Grovers. S.H.I.E.L.D. finds out and try to track him down. But as the assassination happens. Mirian is given the tip and tells Ivon to act. He refuses but she urges him that people will die. So Ivon saves the opponents but that gets him on radar that it is the kid who saved the people at the harbor. He sends his girlfriend on a mission to kill him and his associates. Abe who is a mentee for James Knight, has an law class with Marvyn and he invites him to come with him to his house to know more about law and service. At James Knight's house, Abe tells him everything about him that he knows, and Knight knowing Marvyn now...now he knows who he fully is. As the mayoral votes start, James Knight is ready to win. He loses and goes out of control. He launches a coup de etat for the mayor's office and his gang the Grover's. At home, Thruddah visits his son who has been exiled for years. They have an embracing moment and she gets to know what he does on earth. He asks if he should join S.H.I.E.L.D., she advices him to join if it would help him protect lives. But between the conversation there is a knock where Thruddah responds and asks for their identity but before she can attack Cindy Lamb shoots her about five times. Ivon sees this and shoots fire on the girl injuring her. James finds out and vows to kill him at sight. By now with his popularity, Mirian has been tasked with recruiting Ivon. So they both meet up at her secret base. After a few moments they talk and it gets intimate for a few minutes. Then the alarm blares that James Knight has attacked the mayor's compound. Ivon rushes but before he goes, Mirian tells him the news, she also calls in her S.O. Mrs. Hill and they meet other Agents McCoy and Steele. They accompany him to the compound and it's a battlefield. ACT THREE At the mayor's compound, James Knight demands for the gates to be opened. Ivon and his convoy of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents arrive and try to calm the violence. Knight then exposes his identity and making Ivon furious. They engage in a fight, for a while and Mrs. Hill orders for him to go inside and protect the mayor. As he goes he is followed by Knight. They fight in a hallway and end up in the mayor's office. Knight electrocutes him and kidnaps the mayor. Later on James Knight hold Mirian and the Mayor at the top of a building down-street. Nearly forty stories up, he holds them threatening to drop them. Before Ivon can make a choice, he drops them anyway. Ivon then acts fast, by freezing Knight in place, then dropping down to rescue the mayor and Mirian. He rescues them safely but as they hit the ground he gets a big impact. Using his air powers, he throws them up and falls, cushioning them in an air stream. He has saved the mayor and is applauded by the citizens. The gang gets rounded up and arrested, with all their tech getting locked up. Abe is furious of his intern and wishes his best in prison, while Marvyn consoles his sadness. Then meets up with Mirian and they suggest a friends-with-benefits type relationship, and she then recruits him to S.H.I.E.L.D. and accepts his new life, dropping out of high-school and pursuing espionage. Post-Credits Scene Ivon enters Mariah Hill's office and is getting exterminated by her, there she is interrupted by Agent Melinda May who does a strength test and deems his qualify able. "Where was he at all this time?" Agent May quotes. Cast '''Roshon Fegan as Ivon/Marvyn Dunn: An Asgardian-Eternal hybrid who due to his parents emotional strengths, gains his fire, water, air and earth powers. Previously before the film he lives in Asgard with Teson his father and Thruddah his mother both who are considered dead at this time. Pevita Pierce as Mirian Lang/Agent Shark: A Japanese immigrant who escaped her abusive master and ended up in San Francisco after escaping through the ocean. Agent Romanoff rescues her and then recruits her to the academy of S.H.I.E.L.D. by eighteen, nurturing her to be a spy. Jim Carrey as James Knight: A weapons manufacturer, mentor for Marvyn's friend Abe and politician who longs to be mayor, but his plans fail when he is exposed as a gang leader. Sharni Vinson '''as Cindy Lamb: Personal Assistant of James Knight who is injured by Ivon. '''Cobie Smulders as Mariah Hill: A S.H.I.E.L.D. who came to Chicago to continue her work as top boss of S.H.I.E.L.D. in the Midwest. She is the supervising officer of Agent Shark and later the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Midwest. Brock Lesnar as Agent McCoy: A S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent who is Ivon's new supervising officer. Randy Brown as Agent Steele: A .S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Aziz Ansari '''as Dunn Bernadeschi: Ivon's guardian on Midgard, was a love interest of Thruddah before she died. '''Johnny Depp as Teson: Ivon's father who lived with him in Asgard, who is an Eternal. He leaves to go do his duties in the universe. As his wife and son leave for retirement in Midgard. He provides motion capture for his large and muscular size. Charlize Theron as Thruddah: Ivon's mother who lived with him his whole life. An retired Asgardian valkyrie and warrior. Died in the New York Alien Attack. In addition Ming-Na Wen, Ansel Elgort, Selena Gomez, Alyson Stoner, Yara Shahidi and Sharon Stone, make appearances in the movie as well. Stan "The Man" Lee cameos in the movie as an assistant principal for Young Magnet High School. Reception Critical Responses During it's release, it received strong review but also a lot of criticism for it's plot. The review site, Rotten Tomatoes rated the film at a 76% with an average rating of 6.8/10 based on 597 reviews. A reviewer wrote: * "Though it has a large cast, the movie is fairly enjoyable, mixing serious Asgardian and bringing in the funny at the right time. It also has a great story, but a non-linear story line leading to some small plot-holes." Another wrote: * "Through the movie is fairly great at continuing the plot, it has major plot points missing key value." Despite an average review, actor Roshon Fegan and Jim Carrey were praised for their outstanding roles in the film. Jim Carrey then landing a nomination for the Golden Globe. Category:Movies Category:Created by Ivongodofelements Category:Earth-199999